Parades
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Lilly loves parades. Even if she's still too young to understand the meaning behind them. (Part of my BassxNora verse)


Nora tugged the bow into place. It was blue, just like Lilly's eyes. Eyes she had inherited from her father. The black hair currently in braided pig tails was from Nora but she had always like that it curled like Bastian's hair. Nora loved running her fingers through Bastian's curls. "Turn around and let's see," she instructed.

Lilly did as she asked and stood straight and proud. Nora took in the fair skin, full lips and sparkling eyes. "Do I look pretty mommy?"

Nora grinned at her three year old. "You look beautiful," she told her. She stood tall once more and smoothed her own dress. Nora hated dressing for these things. She never knew what to wear. Was this one too long, was that one too revealing, did this fit the occasion? Being classy was a tough job. But as she adjusted the gold jewelry and patted her hair into place, Nora had to admit she looked damn good. "Now let's go see Daddy."

Lilly took her mother's hand and they headed outside. Julia was there waiting for them. "You look amazing," she said, gesturing to the light blue dress with white embroidery. "That sewing is beautiful, you do that?"

"I had help," Nora admitted. "You think sleeveless is alright for this? It's really hot out is all."

"It's perfect," Julia insisted. "The only reason people will be talking is because they're jealous of you."

Nora laughed. "Because never seeing my husband, that's a fabulous life."

Julia smiled as they made their way downstairs. "At least we have each other to lean on. Besides, with this new peace treaty Bass just signed with the Plains Nation, we'll be seeing a lot more of our men." Nora grinned at that thought. "I'll see you after, right?"

"Oh, no doubt they have some sort of celebration planned to congratulate themselves," Nora agreed. "We'll meet up then." She looked at her three year old. "Come on, Lilly. You get to be carried so I don't lose you in that crowd." Lilly squealed as she was lifted into her mother's arms. Nora strode as quickly as she could through the pressing crowd to the platform that Bass would be speaking from.

Bass was still a few yards away at this point. He and Miles rode side by side, nodding to the cheering throngs. Bass was actually smiling but he knew he couldn't count on such a miracle from Miles. The man did manage to look slightly less annoyed than usual. But then, Miles was happiest when he was fighting and they had just signed a peace treaty. "Any chance you want to take the reins on this speech," Bass asked quietly as they rode.

Miles smirked. "Not a damn chance. One of the perks of being Commanding General is that I don't have to give speeches."

"I'm President, I could make you."

Miles arched an eyebrow. "We are not five anymore Bass. Don't even start."

"I really hate doing this."

"Next time don't sign a peace treaty."

"And subject my wife and daughter to months, possibly years of waiting while I'm out on a battlefield? Not a chance, Nora would kill me."

Miles considered this. "True. She is damn good with explosives."

"Exactly," Bass nodded.

"Speak of the devils, look up ahead."

Bass grinned at Nora and Lilly came into sight. "Oh, Miles wait until you have your own family. You'll realize why things like this are so worth it."

"Think I'll just use you and Ben instead."

Bass grinned at him. "Anything for my brother."

They reached the platform and dismounted from their twin black stallions. Bass jogged up to greet his family. "Daddy!" Lilly squealed as she was lifted high into the air.

"My beautiful Lilly of the Valley," Bass grinned. He kissed her cheek. "Oh, you are so perfect, sweetheart."

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you more."

"No you didn't."

"Bet I did."

"Bass," Miles cut in, "you can argue with her when you don't have speeches to give."

Bass kissed his daughter again before handing her off to Miles. "I miss you too, Uncle Miles."

"Yeah, Lilly Flower?"

"Yeah. But Mommy says you have to watch out for Daddy."

"That's right. That's what your daddy and I do. We watch out for each other."

Bass grinned at his wife and kissed her as well. "You look beautiful," he complimented, and then leaned close. "I cannot wait to peel you out of that tonight."

Nora laughed and blushed. "You can't just say things like that to me in public," she hissed. "It's not fair."

Bass kissed her cheek. "I've got to give a speech, beautiful."

Nora rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Miles as Bass began addressing everyone. "You're going to give me the real story later, right? Because we both know the version my husband tells me will be highly sanitized."

"Don't I always?"

"Oh, Miles, what would I do with out you?"

"Go nuts trying to deal with Bass?"

Nora laughed. "Probably. How was everything? Are we really at peace with the Plains Nation?"

"For now. But there's still the Georgia Federation to consider."

Nora suppressed a grimace. "Also need to set up better tax laws and an actual school system." She smiled at her daughter still in Miles' arms. "Someone is going to be old enough for kindergarten soon."

"Will I really get to go to school soon?" Lilly asked.

"As soon as we set one up," Miles agreed. He smiled at Nora. "Don't worry, we'll take care of all of that when things calm down."

"Things aren't calm?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Enjoy the moment," he suggested.

Bass turned to them. "I don't know about you two but I have missed the comforts of home recently." He took Lilly into his arms. "I think we have better things to do than gossiping here."

Nora smiled at him. "Let's go home," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone actually wants to see what Lilly looks like, there's a picture of her on Tumblr. Go to my Tumblr, Serin3, and search "Meet the Children". She's number two.


End file.
